Extraterrestrial
by MusicHerself
Summary: Anna's girlfriend Elsa dies saving her from getting run over. Ever since then a strange lady has been kind of following her around. Now, in an alley, Anna, meets a supernatural person that just so happens to be someone she knows. (I was bored aright? It's 5 de Mayo so yeah! I'll change the cover photo later. Also! It's Elsanna, don't like don't read! Elsa has powers.One shot.)


It's a one shot! I was bored! I was listening to Katy Perry's E.T. SO yeah...bare with me.

* * *

Anna stared at the girl in front of her through the darkness. Even with the moon's light; in the alley, barely anything was visible. Anna stood frozen in her steps. She had just witnessed the person in front of her kill a man. All to save her. It wasn't like Anna wanted the man dead. She just wanted him off of her. She never expected...a _monster_ to come and kill him. The person's back was to them, standing straight and tall. Their hair was long and white. Tied in a messy braid down her back. From what Anna could tell she was wearing a dark colored tank top with ripped white skinny jeans. The rips were in the front, since Anna had caught a glimpse of them when the person was attacking the man.

"W-who are you!?" Anna asked. Their head looked over it's left shoulder slowly.

It was a girl. Her eyes narrow and...red. Her eyes were red. The girl turned around and started walking towards Anna. As she walked she passed briefly through a beam of moonlight in the alley.

She looked so... familiar.

Anna saw blood on the girl's neck and hands. It stood out against her pale skin. Her clothes were untouched and clean.

Why couldn't Anna move?

It was _**her**_.

The girl's eyes locked her in place. Was Anna next? Was this her last day? The blonde came only a few feet away from her. Her red eyes locked onto blue ones.

If she wasn't so damn familiar Anna might have been less scared about the fact a person she knew killing a man!

The woman was beautiful. But there was one other thing that scared Anna. Powers. The girl had powers. Anna didn't know what powers but she just witnessed something slice and stab the man and it all came from the girl's hands. They stared at each other for a while until someone screamed into the alley.

"You okay kid?" Anna's head whipped to the side and she nodded. When she turned her head back; however, the girl was gone. No where in sight. Just plain vanished.

* * *

A few days passed and she hadn't seen the girl again. She was careful when she walked home at night. She didn't want another indecent again. The redhead shoved her hands in her pockets and started walking down the dark street. She passed a stunning blonde who was going the other way. She was wearing a sweater on top of whatever she had under and white ripped skinny jeans. It wasn't really that weird, she saw that blonde all the time.

Wait...white ripped skinny jeans? Just like the girl the other night. Anna stopped and looked at the girl's eyes before she walked too far. Blue, her eyes were a normal blue. It couldn't be the same person. Though the similarities were scary. Besides, Anna had seen that woman a lot. It was like the woman followed her. But that would be silly. Anna shook her head and continued down the street. That mystery girl was eating her life up

Suddenly there was hand muffling Anna's mouth as she screamed instantly. She kicked and screamed the loudest she could. She craned her neck around the most she could, the pale woman was gone. Where the hell could she have gone!? The man holding her reached into her pocket and took out her wallet. Anna's eyes widened. No!

He threw her on the ground and started to run.

"NO!" Anna screamed at the laughing man.

**Whoosh****.**

A flash of a whitish blue beam appeared and hit the running man. He was practically thrown into a building. In less than a second the girl from the other night was in front of him. She raised her arms and sent shards into his body until he fell limp on the bloody ground. She calmly picked up the wallet and walked over to Anna. Again, Anna was frozen. The girl stayed her distance and extended her arm out to the younger. As if she knew Anna wanted to keep her distance, or was afraid of hurting Anna herself.

Anna's trembling hand reached out and took the wallet, her hand grazed ice cold skin.

_Ice._

That was most likely the woman's power!

"Who are you?" Anna asked. The girl's blank expression didn't change. Her red eyes didn't even waver. She began to turn around after awhile. "WAIT!" Anna yelled. She ran and jumped the girl. Knocking them both to the ground. Anna shivered as she touched the frozen skin.

Anna stared down at the girl. "You're supernatural…" Anna whispered studying the girl's white face. "Like… an extraterrestrial…" She caressed the girl's cheek. She was the woman with blue eyes she had always seen. "You've protected me all this time?" Anna removed her hand to see it was almost glowing with the cold. Anna didn't know to be afraid or not, but it was most likely too late for that choice now. Anna ran a thumb over now purple lips. All while vibrant red eyes stared at her through narrow eyelids. The girl under Anna was so calm. Maybe it was because she knew Anna couldn't hurt her.

"Why?" She asked. The girl lifted her hand and tucked a lock of red behind Anna's ear. Her cold hand then cupped Anna's cheek before pressing her lips to warm ones. Anna closed her eyes and her mind was filled with sudden flashbacks. This...was Elsa…. Her Elsa… Her Elsa that died pushing her out from in front of a car.

_Elsa..._

Once they broke the kiss, tears fell from Anna's eyes to Elsa's face.

"Elsy… Elsy!" Anna sobbed into the crook of the woman's neck. She felt arms wrap around her and hold her tight. "Don't leave me...Please! I don't care what you do! Just keep me with you!" Anna sobbed loudly. Elsa pushed the girl away and placed her hand on top of Anna's heart. "Els?" Anna whispered, tears still streaming. They kissed again as pain stung throughout Anna's entire body, she was going cold to a point where it didn't bother her. Elsa was doing something to her, and it started at her heart. Anna broke the kiss and gasped. Her eyes fluttered shut as she fell on top of Elsa. She didn't know what would happen when she woke up. She just knew, it would be with Elsa.

* * *

SO that's what I did. Happy 5 De Mayo everyone! I hope you have a wonderful day. Remember I was bored and this was suddenly typed up in like a hour and a half so don't kill me. Review nice things please, follow or fav or both. Which ever one you wanted, you don't have to do any. You hated this fic. Don't tell me that. ;)

HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY GUYS :) :D (Or what ever time you're reading this.

I have better stories on my profile so go check those out too. Also if you love my writing so much and you love me as well, check out my tumblr! I'm getting a bamboo tablet soon, so I'll be able to post sketches with my Q and As, or Asks. So yeah. Have a wonderful day you wonderful person you!

~Music Loves You!


End file.
